


Ouma and Miu have a fun day

by Flower Boy (saihara_shuichi)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, I cant tell if this is fluff or crack, plz tell me, they spend a nice day together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saihara_shuichi/pseuds/Flower%20Boy
Summary: no really is this fluff or cracklike n subscribe 4 more quality content





	

It was a hot summer's day in the middle of no particular place, with no particular setting. Ouma let out a long sigh as he leaned back, a cup of iced tea in one hand, and a miniature fan in the other. On his right side, leaning up against his shoulder, sweating profusely, was the one and only, Miu Iruma. 

They usually spent long days like this, here inside the barrel of Nagito Komaeda’s gun, enjoying eachother’s company. But- today seemed different. Not in a bad way, Ouma could tell you that much, but more in a… sinless way. Ouma had never really felt this before, longing to spend friendly, quality, and pure time with the other (or anyone at all for that fact), and it felt… strange. 

“Hey Miu..” He opened his mouth, sighing again in this blistering heat, “Do you want to get out of here? Leave Komaeda’s gun for.. Say… a nice day at the beach? I don’t know, it’s weird of me to ask something like that, huh? I just want to spend some time with you…”  
Miu jolted upwards, exhilarated at this proposal. 

“OF COURSE I DO” she shrieked in that trademark Miu Iruma shriek “I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOREVER FOR YOU TO ASK”

Ouma smiled at this, its was nice. And off they went to the beach, a nice beach where the clouds slowly moved across the sky, and the tree branches solemnly swayed in the afternoon light, and Miu Iruma could scream to her heart’s content.


End file.
